


Kame's Mustache

by Nymus



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame didn't receive the 'famous' mustache photo on his mobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kame's Mustache

There was a grin over Koki's lips, holding a mobile and taking pictures of his body immersed into hot water. He took a photo from his arm, the knee then - while trying to get himself straight, because his hips were hurting due to physical exercises at the gym, - and finally he took a picture when the foam was formed in the whirlpool. He left the phone aside and relaxed. He was thinking about attaching those photos in jweb, perhaps a compensation after so many complains.  
  
He picked up the phone as he remembered about the promise of sending Kamenashi a picture. He took a photo of a Kame's ad scrawled in black ink. He pressed the keys quickly, writing a simple message to Kame: _"Here the picture I told you about_." He began to search the image among many pictures he had on the phone.  
  
He found a picture of Kame and laughed again. They had done such big mustaches on the picture. That was a stupid scratch, but he had thought that amusing and so, he took the photo. He was about to attach the photo when someone knocked on the door of the bathroom where he was. Koki's finger pressed the button to change pictures and, not confirming if that was the right one, he sent it to Kame, answering to the person at the door right after.  
  
  
Kazuya nodded once more to his friends from the TV show and got into his car. He was finally going home. He was so tired. His cell phone beeped again, indicating there was an unread email. He picked up the phone and read the sender was Koki. He smiled. The short message _"Here the picture I told you about."_  
  
Ah, it must be the photo that Koki was madly talking about the entire day. He had seen that on the streets, someone had painted a mustache on it. The photo appeared on the screen of his phone and the smile faded from his lips. Kazuya looked hard at the photo, tilted his head, his mouth slightly open, his face expressing all his confusion.  
  
In the photo, there was nothing of him, there was only Koki. And a Koki that he expected to see in person, because photos of that type only let him horny. He blinked and brought the phone close to the eyes. Was Koki masturbating? He was naked, holding his erect penis with one hand, legs slightly open, sitting on a bed. The picture was somewhat crooked and Kazuya thought why Koki would take a photo of those and send to him.  
  
His boyfriend was a real perv. As far as Kazuya was considered perverted.  
  
Kazuya smiled again, his tongue wetting his lower lip, his fingers working fast on the keypad of the phone, answering the message. Once finished, he dropped the device on the bankseat at side and left in a hurry.  
  
  
Koki was wiping himself when his phone notified him about a mail from Kame. He picked up the phone, laughing in advance of his boyfriend's reaction. Then the smile faded when he read _"I loved the photo. Let me do that for you. I'm coming to get you."_ He didn't understand why Kame responded in that way. What this had to do with the mustache?  
  
Searching for the message sent to him and he's blushed by noting he had sent the wrong image. His eyes were amazed when he saw the picture he took of himself. He bit his lip and moved away from the emails sent, he was embarrassed. He didn't knew well why he took that picture, he just wanted to see himself at that particular moment.  
  
He dropped the phone, looking at the cell wondering what Kame would be thinking of him. He put on his shirt and started laughing. Kame would never believe it was a mistake to send that photo, and perverted as he is, he would want to do more things with Koki, things that are far more than what the picture suggest. Excited about the idea of having a boyfriend during his busy week, Koki has dressed up quickly and went to the door waiting for Kame.  
  
Before Kame arrives, Koki looked again at the right picture, with the mustache.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Original pic from naonaoyuichi.  
> Betas: Samus and Panda. Thanks ^^


End file.
